


Brag

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did the same sort of shrug to agree with Joel, both of them at the same level. Then suddenly they were off, bragging about their sexual prowess, trying to outdo each other. It continued until the inevitable happened, Ray and Michael returned. They'd heard yelling so they opened the door just a tad to peek in, eyes going wide as they caught part of the conversation.</p><p>"I've made Ray come five times in one night!"</p><p>"I've made Michael scream so loud we've got noise complaints from literally all of our neighbors!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brag

This was the last thing he expected to be talking about, let alone with Joel. Ever since they all found out about each others relationships, they’d been hanging out a bit more. They’d even gone on a few double dates together. So naturally Gavin and Michael got to know Joel a little better. Still, Gavin wasn’t sure just when their friendship got so close that this conversation could happen.

Joel had come in looking for Ray, but he and Michael had gone to lunch already. Jack, Geoff and Ryan were gone too, only Gavin left behind, editing a lets play. “Where’s Ray?” Joel asked, pouting as he plopped on the couch. Gavin turned around a bit, smiling at the other. “Out to lunch with Michael. They went to Jersey Mike’s if you wanna join them.”

The older man shrugged. “Nah, ill just text Ray to bring me something back.” “I did the same with Michael.” Gavin grinned, turning back to his work. There was quiet for a couple minutes before Joel spoke up. “So I gotta ask, is Michael as loud when you’re… Yanno, as he is every day?” Gavin stilled, mulling the question over.

“I’d call him a very vocal, lover, yeah.” He replied, Joel chuckling at his careful wording. “That must get kinda annoying after a while, huh? Ray doesn’t really like dirty talk. Does he talk dirty when he’s… Doing ya?” That caught Gavin’s attention fully, spinning around in his chair to face Joel. “Sorry, are you suggesting I bottom?” Joel looked surprised.

“You saying you don’t?”

“No, and honestly I’m a little annoyed you’d assume that.”

“Oh don’t be like that. It’s not that I thought you would, I just thought Michael wouldn’t.”

Gavin chuckled quietly, remembering just how much of a fuss Michael had put up when he first suggested bottoming. The man warmed up to it in the end, though he never did say why he changed his mind. “It did take a bit of time but he’s uh, certainly open to it now. In fact, I think he quite enjoys it now, not to toot my own horn or anything." The Brit was absolutely doing that, giving a smug little smile as he pictured their latest bout of lovemaking in his mind.

"I know what you mean, I think I sometimes work Ray into a fucking frenzy when he have sex, he's so cute. If I go down on him he grabs at my hair and can't even make proper words anymore."

"Oh, Michael's like that too. The moment my lips are on his cock, he's a whimpering mess. The cutest thing ever, and when he gets close his thighs start trembling, just ahh, adorable." 

There was a beat of silence as they took in each other's words, eyeing the other up, judging a little. It was stupid and a typical man move, but it had to be done. "So how long do you typically go?" Joel finally spoke up, and it kicked off.

"On a good day? Roundabouts an hour or so. I could do hour and a half if I'm really bloody horny." Joel scowled a bit, he could do an hour at best typically. He blamed it on the age difference, shrugging and nodding like he had the same timing. "How long does it take you to get Ray off? Like with a blowie?"

Joel chuckled at the word blowie, grinning a bit. "I'm pretty damn good at a 'blowie', as you called it. I could get Ray off in two minutes, four tops." Gavin was the one to be quiet now. He wasn't the best at blowjobs, his gag reflex stopping him from fully taking Michael's cock in ever. It could take over ten minutes for him to properly get Michael off like that, so he often gave up after a few minutes and started fingering him too.

He did the same sort of shrug to agree with Joel, both of them at the same level. Then suddenly they were off, bragging about their sexual prowess, trying to outdo each other. It continued until the inevitable happened, Ray and Michael returned. They'd heard yelling so they opened the door just a tad to peek in, eyes going wide as they caught part of the conversation.

"I've made Ray come five times in one night!"

"I've made Michael scream so loud we've got noise complaints from literally all of our neighbors!"

"GAVIN WHAT THE FUCK?!" Michael was a bright red almost instantly, yanking the door open and tackling his boyfriend, who squawked out the other's name as he fell to the floor. "Michael! Michael, I'm sorry! Don't, ah, don't hit me, Michael!!" he shrieked as he squirmed and struggled to get away from his angry lover. "You fucking told him you top didn't you, you pervy jackass! Can't keep anything to yourself, can you?" Michael growled as he wrestled with his boyfriend.

Joel and Ray meanwhile, were locked in a cold staring contest. Ray's face was pink with embarrassment, but otherwise he looked passive. But he refused to break eye contact, the two having a silent battle. Ray won when Joel could take it no more, looking down at his lap. "No sex for like, two weeks. At least. And you're on the fucking couch, blowhard." 

Joel pouted, chasing after Ray as the man left, leaving Gavin to fight his own fight alone. Both men had some making up to do.


End file.
